langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Il Decamerone/16
Giornata seconda - Novella nona Bernabò da Genova, da Ambrogiuolo ingannato, perde il suo e comanda che la moglie innocente sia uccisa. Ella scampa, e in abito d'uomo serve il soldano; ritrova lo 'ngannatore, e Bernabò conduce in Alessandria, dove lo ngannatore punito, ripreso abito feminile, col marito ricchi si tornano a Genova Avendo Elissa colla sua compassionevole novella il suo dover fornito, Filomena reina, la quale bella e grande era della persona, e nel viso più che altra piacevole e ridente, sopra sé recatasi, disse: - Servar si vogliono i patti a Dioneo, e però, non restandoci altri che egli e io a novellare, io dirò prima la mia, ed esso, che di grazia il chiese, l'ultimo fia che dirà- ; e questo detto, così cominciò. Suolsi tra'volgari spesse volte dire un cotal proverbio, che lo 'ngannatore rimane a piè dello 'ngannato; il quale non pare che per alcuna ragione si possa mostrare esser vero, se per gli accidenti che avvengono non si mostrasse. E per ciò seguendo la proposta, questo insiememente, carissime donne, esser vero come si dice m'è venuto in talento di dimostrarvi; né vi dovrà esser discaro d'averlo udito, acciò che dagli 'ngannatori guardar vi sappiate. Erano in Parigi in uno albergo alquanti grandissimi mercatanti italiani, qual per una bisogna e qual per un'altra, secondo la loro usanza; e avendo una sera fra l'altre tutti lietamente cenato, cominciarono di diverse cose a ragionare; e d'un ragionamento in altro travalicando, pervennero a dire delle lor donne, le quali alle lor case avevan lasciate. E motteggiando cominciò alcuno a dire: - Io non so come la mia si fa, ma questo so io bene, che quando qui mi viene alle mani alcuna giovinetta che mi piaccia, io lascio stare dall'un de'lati l'amore il quale io porto a mia mogliere, e prendo di questa qua quel piacere che io posso. L'altro rispose: - E io fo il simigliante, perciò che se io credo che la mia donna alcuna sua ventura procacci, ella il fa, e se io nol credo, sì 'l fa; e per ciò a fare a far sia; quale asino dà in parete, tal riceve. Il terzo quasi in questa medesima sentenzia parlando pervenne; e brievemente tutti pareva che a questo s'accordassero, che le donne lasciate da loro non volessero perder tempo. Un solamente, il quale avea nome Bernabò Lomellin da Genova, disse il contrario, affermando sé di spezial grazia da Dio avere una donna per moglie la più compiuta di tutte quelle virtù che donna o ancora cavaliere in gran parte o donzello dee avere, che forse in Italia ne fosse un'altra; per ciò che ella era bella del corpo e giovine ancora assai e destra e atante della persona, né alcuna cosa era che a donna appartenesse, sì come di lavorar lavorii di seta e simili cose, che ella non facesse meglio che alcun'altra. Oltre a questo niuno scudiere, o famigliar che dir vogliamo, diceva trovarsi, il quale meglio né più accortamente servisse ad una tavola d'un signore, che serviva ella, sì come colei che era costumatissima savia e discreta molto. Appresso questo la commendò meglio sapere cavalcare un cavallo, tenere uno uccello, leggere e scrivere e fare una ragione, che se un mercatante fosse; e da questo, dopo molte altre lode, pervenne a quello di che quivi si ragionava, affermando con saramento niun'altra più onesta né più casta potersene trovar di lei; per la qual cosa egli credeva certamente che, se egli diece anni o sempre mai fuor di casa dimorasse, che ella mai a così fatte novelle non intenderebbe con altro uomo. Era, tra questi mercatanti che così ragionavano, un giovane mercatante, chiamato Ambrogiuolo da Piagenza, il quale di questa ultima loda che Bernabò avea data alla sua donna cominciò a far le maggior risa del mondo, e gabbando il domandò se lo 'mperadore gli avea questo privilegio più che a tutti gli altri uomini conceduto. Bernabò, un poco turbatetto, disse che non lo 'mperadore ma Iddio, il quale poteva un poco più che lo 'mperadore, gli avea questa grazia conceduta. Allora disse Ambrogiuolo: - Bernabò, io non dubito punto che tu non ti creda dir vero; ma, per quello che a me paia, tu hai poco riguardato alla natura delle cose; per ciò che, se riguardato v'avessi, non ti sento di sì grosso ingegno che tu non avessi in quella cognosciuto cose che ti farebbono sopra questa materia più temperatamente parlare. E per ciò che tu non creda che noi, che molto largo abbiamo delle nostre mogli parlato, crediamo avere altra moglie o altrimenti fatta che tu, ma da uno naturale avvedimento mossi così abbiam detto, voglio un poco con teco sopra questa materia ragionare. Io ho sempre inteso l'uomo essere il più nobile animale che tra'mortali fosse creato da Dio, e appresso la femina; ma l'uomo, sì come generalmente si crede e vede per opere, è più perfetto; e avendo più di perfezione, senza alcun fallo dee avere più di fermezza e così ha, per ciò che universalmente le femine sono più mobili, e il perché si potrebbe per molte ragioni naturali dimostrare, le quali al presente intendo di lasciare stare. Se l'uomo adunque è di maggior fermezza e non si può tenere che non condiscenda, lasciamo stare ad una che 'l prieghi, ma pure a non disiderare una che gli piaccia, e oltre al disidero, di far ciò che può acciò che con quella esser possa, e questo non una volta il mese, ma mille il giorno avvenirgli; che speri tu che una donna naturalmente mobile, possa fare a'prieghi, alle lusinghe, a'doni, a mille altri modi che userà uno uomo savio che l'ami? Credi che ella si possa tenere? Certo, quantunque tu te l'affermi, io non credo che tu 'l creda; e tu medesimo dì che la moglie tua è femina e ch'ella è di carne e d'ossa come sono l'altre. Per che, se così è, quegli medesimi disideri deono essere i suoi e quelle medesime forze che nell'altre sono a resistere a questi naturali appetiti; per che possibile è, quantunque ella sia onestissima, che ella quello che l'altre faccia; e niuna cosa possibile è così acerbamente da negare, o da affermare il contrario a quella, come tu fai. Al quale Bernabò rispose e disse: - Io son mercatante e non fisofolo, e come mercatante risponderò. E dico che io conosco ciò che tu dì potere avvenire alle stolte, nelle quali non è alcuna vergogna; ma quelle che savie sono hanno tanta sollecitudine dello onor loro, che elle diventan forti più che gli uomini, che di ciò non si curano, a guardarlo; e di queste così fatte è la mia. Disse Ambrogiuolo: - Veramente, se per ogni volta che elle a queste così fatte novelle attendono, nascesse loro un corno nella fronte, il quale desse testimonianza di ciò che fatto avessero, io mi credo che poche sarebber quelle che v'attendessero; ma, non che il corno nasca, egli non se ne pare a quelle che savie sono né pedata né orma; e la vergogna e 'l guastamento del l'onore non consiste se non nelle cose palesi; per che, quando possono occultamente, il fanno, o per mattezza lasciano. E abbi questo per certo che colei sola è casta, la quale o non fu mai da alcun pregata, o se pregò, non fu esaudita. E quantunque io conosca per naturali e vere ragioni così dovere essere, non ne parlerei io così appieno come io fo, se io non ne fossi molte volte e con molte stato alla pruova. E dicoti così , che se io fossi presso a questa tua così santissima donna, io mi crederrei in brieve spazio di tempo recarla a quello che io ho già dell'altre recate. Bernabò turbato rispose: - Il quistionar con parole potrebbe distendersi troppo; tu diresti e io direi, e alla fine niente monterebbe. Ma poi che tu dì che tutte sono così pieghevoli e che 'l tuo ingegno è cotanto, acciò che io ti faccia certo della onestà della mia donna, io son disposto che mi sia tagliata la testa se tu mai a cosa che ti piaccia in cotale atto la puoi conducere; e se tu non puoi, io non voglio che tu perda altro che mille fiorin d'oro. Ambrogiuolo, già in su la novella riscaldato, rispose: - Bernabò, io non so quello ch'io mi facessi del tuo sangue se io vincessi; ma se tu hai voglia di vedere pruova di ciò che io ho già ragionato, metti cinquemilia fiorin d'oro de'tuoi, che meno ti deono esser cari che la testa, contro a mille de'miei; e dove tu niuno termine poni, io mi voglio obbligare d'andare a Genova e infra tre mesi dal dì che io mi partirò di qui aver della tua donna fatta mia volontà, e in segno di ciò recarne meco delle sue cose più care e sì fatti e tanti indizi che tu medesimo confesserai esser vero; sì veramente che tu mi prometterai sopra la tua fede infra questo termine non venire a Genova né scrivere a lei alcuna cosa di questa materia. Bernabò disse che gli piacea molto; e quantunque gli altri mercatanti, che quivi erano, s'ingegnassero di sturbar questo fatto, conoscendo che gran male ne potea nascere, pure erano de'due mercatanti sì gli animi accesi, che, oltre al voler degli altri, per belle scritte di lor mano s'obbligarono ]'uno all'altro. E fatta la obbligagione, Bernabò rimase e Ambrogiuolo quanto più tosto potè se ne venne a Genova. E dimoratovi alcun giorno e con molta cautela informatosi del nome della contrada e de'costumi della donna, quello e più ne 'ntese che da Bernabò udito n'avea; per che gli parve matta impresa aver fatta. Ma pure, accontatosi con una povera femina che molto nella casa usava e a cui la donna voleva gran bene, non potendola ad altro inducere, con denari la corruppe e a lei in una cassa artificiata a suo modo si fece portare, non solamente nella casa, ma nella camera della gentil donna; e quivi, come se in alcuna parte andar volesse, la buona femina, secondo l'ordine datole da Ambrogiuolo, la raccomandò per alcun dì . Rimasa adunque la cassa nella camera e venuta la notte, all'ora che Ambrogiuolo avvisò che la donna dormisse, con certi suoi ingegni apertala, chetamente nella camera uscì , nella quale un lume acceso avea. Per la qual cosa egli il sito della camera, le dipinture e ogni altra cosa notabile che in quella era cominciò a ragguardare e a fermare nella sua memoria. Quindi, avvicinatosi al letto e sentendo che la donna e una piccola fanciulla, che con lei era, dormivan forte, pianamente scopertola tutta, vide che così era bella ignuda come vestita, ma niuno segnale da potere rapportare le vide, fuori che uno ch'ella n'avea sotto la sinistra poppa, ciò era un neo d'intorno al quale erano alquanti peluzzi biondi come oro; e, ciò veduto, chetamente la ricoperse, come che, così bella vedendola, in disiderio avesse di mettere in avventura la vita sua e coricarlesi allato. Ma pure, avendo udito lei essere così cruda e alpestra intorno a quelle novelle, non s'arrischiò; e statosi la maggior parte della notte per la camera a suo agio, una borsa e una guarnacca d'un suo forziere trasse e alcuno anello e alcuna cintura, e ogni cosa nella cassa sua messa, egli altressì vi si ritornò, e così la serrò come prima stava; e in questa maniera fece due notti, senza che la donna di niente s'accorgesse. Vegnente il terzo dì , secondo l'ordine dato, la buona femina tornò per la cassa sua e colà la riportò onde levata l'avea; della quale Ambrogiuolo uscito, e contentata secondo la promessa la femina, quanto più tosto potè con quelle cose si tornò a Parigi avanti il termine preso. Quivi, chiamati que'mercatanti che presenti erano stati alle parole e al metter de'pegni, presente Bernabò, disse sé aver vinto il pegno tra lor messo, perciò che fornito aveva quello di che vantato s'era; e che ciò fosse vero, primieramente disegnò la forma della camera e le dipinture di quella, e appresso mostrò le cose che di lei aveva seco recate, affermando da lei averle avute. Confessò Bernabò così esser fatta la camera come diceva e oltre a ciò sé riconoscere quelle cose veramente della sua donna essere state; ma disse lui aver potuto da alcuno de'fanti della casa sapere la qualità della camera e in simil maniera avere avute le cose; per che, se altro non dicea, non gli parea che questo bastasse a dovere aver vinto. Per che Ambrogiuolo disse: - Nel vero questo doveva bastare; ma, poi che tu vuogli che io più avanti ancora dica, e io il dirò. Dicoti che madonna Zinevra tua mogliere ha sotto la sinistra poppa un neo ben grandicello, dintorno al quale son forse sei peluzzi biondi come oro. Quando Bernabò udì questo, parve che gli fosse dato d'un coltello al cuore, siffatto dolore sentì ; e tutto nel viso cambiato, eziandio se parola non avesse detta, diede assai manifesto segnale ciò esser vero che Ambrogiuolo diceva, e dopo alquanto disse: - Signori, ciò che Ambrogiuolo dice è vero; e perciò, avendo egli vinto, venga qualor gli piace e sì si paghi- ; e così fu il dì seguente Ambrogiuolo interamente pagato. E Bernabò, da Parigi partitosi, con fellone animo contro alla donna verso Genova se ne venne. E appressandosi a quella non volle in essa entrare, ma si rimase ben venti miglia lontano ad essa ad una sua possessione; e un suo famigliare, in cui molto si fidava, con due cavalli e con sue lettere mandò a Genova, scrivendo alla donna come tornato era e che con lui a lui venisse; e al famiglio segretamente impose che, come in parte fosse colla donna che migliore gli paresse, senza niuna misericordia la dovesse uccidere e a lui tornarsene. Giunto adunque il famigliare a Genova e date le lettere e fatta l'ambasciata, fu dalla donna con gran festa ricevuto, la quale la seguente mattina, montata col famigliare a cavallo, verso la sua possessione prese il cammino. E camminando insieme e di varie cose ragionando, pervennero in uno vallone molto profondo e solitario e chiuso d'alte grotte e d'alberi, il quale parendo al famigliare luogo da dovere sicuramente per sé fare il comandamento del suo signore, tratto fuori il coltello e presa la donna per lo braccio, disse - Madonna, raccomandate l'anima vostra a Dio, ché a voi, senza passar più avanti, convien morire. La donna, vedendo il coltello e udendo le parole, tutta spaventata disse: - Mercè per Dio! anzi che tu mi uccida, dimmi di che io t'ho offeso, che tu uccider mi debbi. - Madonna,- disse il famigliare- me non avete offeso d'alcuna cosa; ma di che voi offeso abbiate il vostro marito io nol so, se non che egli mi comandò che, senza alcuna misericordia aver di voi, io in questo cammin v'uccidessi; e se io nol facessi, mi minacciò di farmi impiccar per la gola. Voi sapete bene quant'io gli son tenuto, e come io di cosa che egli m'imponga possa dir di no; sallo Iddio che di voi m'incresce, ma io non posso altro. A cui la donna piagnendo disse: - Ahi mercé per Dio! non volere divenire micidiale di chi mai non t'offese, per servire altrui. Iddio, che tutto conosce, sa che io non feci mai cosa per la quale io dal mio marito debbia così fatto merito ricevere. Ma lasciamo ora star questo; tu puoi, quando tu vogli, ad una ora piacere a Dio e al tuo signore e a me in questa maniera: che tu prenda questi miei panni, e solamente il tuo farsetto e un cappuccio; e con essi torni al mio e tuo signore, e dichi che tu m'abbi uccisa; e io ti giuro, per quella salute la quale tu donata m'avrai, che io mi dileguerò e andronne in parte che mai né a lui né a te né in queste contrade di me perverrà alcuna novella. Il famigliare, che mal volentieri l'uccidea, leggiermente divenne pietoso; per che, presi i drappi suoi e datole un suo farsettaccio e un cappuccio, e lasciatile certi denari li quali essa avea, pregandola che di quelle contrade si dileguasse, la lasciò nel vallone e a piè, e andonne al signor suo, al qual disse che il suo comandamento non solamente era fornito, ma che il corpo di lei morto aveva tra parecchi lupi lasciato. Bernabò dopo alcun tempo se ne tornò a Genova e, saputosi il fatto, forte fu biasimato. La donna, rimasa sola e sconsolata, come la notte fu venuta, contraffatta il più che potè, n'andò ad una villetta ivi vicina, e quivi da una vecchia procacciato quello che le bisognava, racconciò il farsetto a suo dosso, e fattol corto, e fattosi della sua camicia un paio di pannilini, e i capelli tondutosi e trasformatasi tutta in forma d'un matinaro, verso il mare se ne venne; dove per avventura trovò un gentile uomo catalano, il cui nome era segner En Cararch, il quale d'una sua nave, la quale alquanto di quivi era lontana, in Albegna disceso era a rinfrescarsi ad una fontana. Col quale entrata in parole, con lui s'acconciò per servidore, e salissene sopra la nave, faccendosi chiamar Sicuran da Finale. Quivi, di miglior panni rimesso in arnese dal gentile uomo, lo 'ncominciò a servir sì bene e sì acconciamente, che egli gli venne oltre modo a grado. Avvenne, ivi a non gran tempo, che questo catalano con un suo carico navicò in Alessandria e portò certi falconi pellegrini al soldano, e presentogliele; al quale il soldano avendo alcuna volta dato mangiare, e veduti i costumi di Sicurano, che sempre a servir l'andava, e piaciutigli, al catalano il domandò; e quegli, ancora che grave gli paresse, gliele lasciò. Sicurano in poco di tempo non meno la grazia e l'amor del soldano acquistò col suo bene adoperare, che quella del catalano avesse fatto. Per che in processo di tempo avvenne che, dovendosi in un certo tempo dell'anno, a guisa d'una fiera, fare una gran ragunanza di mercatanti e cristiani e saracini in Acri, la quale sotto la signoria del soldano era; acciò che i mercatanti e le mercatantie sicure stessero, era il soldano sempre usato di mandarvi, oltre agli altri suoi uficiali, alcuno de'suoi grandi uomini con gente che alla guardia attendesse. Nella qual bisogna, sopravvegnendo il tempo, diliberò di mandare Sicurano il quale già ottimamente la lingua sapeva; e così fece. Venuto adunque Sicurano in Acri signore e capitano della guardia de'mercatanti e della mercatantia, e quivi bene e sollicitamente faccendo ciò che al suo uficio apparteneva, e andando dattorno veggendo, e molti mercatanti e ciciliani e pisani e genovesi e viniziani e altri italiani vedendovi, con loro volentieri si dimesticava per rimembrarza della contrada sua. Ora avvenne, tra l'altre volte, che, essendo egli ad un fondaco di mercatanti viniziani smontato, gli vennero vedute tra altre gioie una borsa e una cintura, le quali egli prestamente riconobbe essere state sue, e maravigliossi; ma, senza altra vista fare, piacevolmente domandò di cui fossero e se vendere si voleano. Era quivi venuto Ambrogiuolo da Piagenza con molta mercatantia in su una nave di viniziani, il quale, udendo che il capitano della guardia domandava di cui fossero, si trasse avanti e ridendo disse: - Messere, le cose son mie e non le vendo; ma s'elle vi piacciono, io le vi donerò volentieri. Sicurano, vedendol ridere, suspicò non costui in alcuno atto l'avesse raffigurato; ma pur, fermo viso faccendo, disse: - Tu ridi forse, perché vedi me uom d'arme andar domandando di queste cose feminili? Disse Ambrogiuolo: - Messere, io non rido di ciò, ma rido del modo ne quale io le guadagnai. A cui Sicuran disse: - Deh, se Iddio ti dea buona ventura, se egli non è disdicevole, diccelo come tu le guadagnasti. - Messere,- disse Ambrogiuolo- queste mi donò con alcuna altra cosa una gentil donna di Genova chiamata madonna Zinevra, moglie di Bernabò Lomellin, una notte che io giacqui con lei, e pregommi che per suo amore io le tenessi. Ora risi io, per ciò che egli mi ricordò della sciocchezza di Bernabò, il qual fu di tanta follia che mise cinquemilia fiorin d'oro contro a mille che io la sua donna non recherei a'miei piaceri; il che io feci e vinsi il pegno; ed egli, che più tosto sé della sua bestialità punir dovea che lei d'aver fatto quello che tutte le femine fanno, da Parigi a Genova tornandosene, per quello che io abbia poi sentito, la fece uccidere. Sicurano, udendo questo, prestamente comprese qual fosse la cagione dell'ira di Bernabò verso lei e manifestamente conobbe costui di tutto il suo male esser cagione; e seco pensò di non lasciargliele portare impunita. Mostrò adunque Sicurano d'aver molto cara questa novella, e artatamente prese con costui una stretta dimestichezza, tanto che per gli suoi conforti Ambrogiuolo, finita la fiera, con essolui e con ogni sua cosa se n'andò in Alessandria, dove Sicurano gli fece fare un fondaco e misegli in mano de'suoi denari assai; per che egli, util grande veggendosi, vi dimorava volentieri. Sicurano, sollicito a volere della sua innocenzia far chiaro Bernabò, mai non riposò infino a tanto che con opera d'alcuni grandi mercatanti genovesi che in Alessandria erano, nuove cagioni trovando, non l'ebbe fatto venire; il quale, in assai povero stato essendo, ad alcun suo amico tacitamente fece ricevere, infino che tempo gli paresse a quel fare che di fare intendea. Avea già Sicurano fatta raccontare ad Ambrogiuolo la novella davanti al soldano, e fattone al soldano prendere piacere; ma poi che vide quivi Bernabò, pensando che alla bisogna non era da dare indugio, preso tempo convenevole, dal soldano impetrò che davanti venir si facesse Ambrogiuolo e Bernabò, e in presenzia di Bernabò, se agevolmente fare non si potesse, con severità da Ambrogiuolo si traesse il vero come stato fosse quello di che egli della moglie di Bernabò si vantava. Per la qual cosa, Ambrogiuolo e Bernabò venuti, il soldano in presenzia di molti con rigido viso ad Ambrogiuol comandò che il vero dicesse come a Bernabò vinti avesse cinquemilia fiorin d'oro; e quivi era presente Sicurano, in cui Ambrogiuolo più avea di fidanza, il quale con viso troppo più turbato gli minacciava gravissimi tormenti se nol dicesse. Per che Ambrogiuolo, da una parte e d'altra spaventato e ancora alquanto costretto, in presenzia di Bernabò e di molti altri, niuna pena più aspettandone che la restituzione di fiorini cinquemilia d'oro e delle cose, chiaramente, come stato era il fatto, narrò ogni cosa. E avendo Ambrogiuolo detto, Sicurano, quasi esecutore del soldano, in quello rivolto a Bernabò disse: - E tu che facesti per questa bugia alla tua donna? A cui Bernabò rispose: - Io, vinto dalla ira della perdita de'miei denari e dall'onta della vergogna che mi parea avere ricevuta dalla mia donna, la feci ad un mio famigliare uccidere; e, secondo che egli mi rapportò, ella fu prestamente divorata da molti lupi. Queste cose così nella presenzia del soldan dette e da lui tutte udite e intese, non sappiendo egli ancora a che Sicurano, che questo ordinato avea e domandato, volesse riuscire, gli disse Sicurano: - Signor mio assai chiaramente potete conoscere quanto quella buona donna gloriar si possa d'amante e di marito; ché l'amante ad una ora lei priva d'onore, con bugie guastando la fama sua, e diserta il marito di lei; e il marito, più credulo alle altrui falsità che alla verità da lui per lunga esperienza potuta conoscere, la fa uccidere e mangiare a'lupi; e oltre a questo tanto il bene e l'amore che l'amico e 'l marito le porta, che, con lei lungamente dimorati, niuno la conosce. Ma per ciò che voi ottimamente conosciate quello che ciascun di costoro ha meritato, ove voi mi vogliate di spezial grazia fare di punire lo 'ngannatore e perdonare allo 'ngannato, io la farò qui in vostra e in loro presenzia venire. Il soldano, disposto in questa cosa di volere in tutto compiacere a Sicurano, disse che gli piacea e che facesse la donna venire. Maravigliossi forte Bernabò, il quale lei per fermo morta credea; e Ambrogiuolo, già del suo male indovino, di peggio avea paura che di pagar denari, né sapea che si sperare o che più temere, perché quivi la donna venisse, ma più con maraviglia la sua venuta aspettava. Fatta adunque la concessione dal soldano a Sicurano, esso, piagnendo e in ginocchion dinanzi al soldan gittatosi, quasi ad una ora la maschil voce e il più voler maschio parere si partì , e disse: - Signor mio, io sono la misera sventurata Zinevra, sei anni andata tapinando in forma d'uom per lo mondo, da questo traditor d'Ambrogiuol falsamente e reamente vituperata, e da questo crudele e iniquo uomo data ad uccidere ad un suo fante e a mangiare a'lupi. E stracciando i panni dinanzi e mostrando il petto, sé esser femina e al soldano e a ciascuno altro fece palese; rivolgendosi poi ad Ambrogiuolo, ingiuriosamente domandandolo quando mai, secondo che egli avanti si vantava, con lei giaciuto fosse. Il quale, già riconoscendola, e per vergogna quasi mutolo divenuto, niente dicea. Il soldano, il qual sempre per uomo avuta l'avea, questo vedendo e udendo, venne in tanta maraviglia, che più volte quello che egli vedeva e udiva credette più tosto esser sogno che vero. Ma pur, poi che la maraviglia cessò, la verità conoscendo, con somma laude la vita e la constanzia e i costumi e la virtù della Zinevra, infino allora stata Sicuran chiamata, commendò. E, fattili venire onorevolissimi vestimenti femminili e donne che compagnia le tenessero, secondo la dimanda fatta da lei, a Bernabò perdonò la meritata morte. Il quale, riconosciutola, a'piedi di lei si gittò piagnendo e domandando perdonanza, la quale ella, quantunque egli maldegno ne fosse, benignamente gli diede, e in piede il fece levare, teneramente sì come suo marito abbracciandolo. Il soldano appresso comandò che incontanente Ambrogiuolo in alcuno alto luogo della città fosse al sole legato ad un palo e unto di mele, né quindi mai, infino a tanto che per sé medesimo non cadesse, levato fosse; e così fu fatto. Appresso questo, comandò che ciò che d'Ambrogiuolo stato era fosse alla donna donato; che non era sì poco che oltre a diecimilia dobbre non valesse; ed egli, fatta apprestare una bellissima festa, in quella Bernabò, come marito di madonna Zinevra, e madonna Zinevra sì come valorosissima donna, onorò, e donolle che in gioie e che in vasellamenti d'oro e d'ariento e che in denari, quello che valse meglio d'altre diecemilia dobbre. E, fatto loro apprestare un legno, poi che finita fu la festa per loro fatta, gli licenziò di potersi tornare a Genova al lor piacere; dove ricchissimi e con grande allegrezza tornarono, e con sommo onore ricevuti furono, e spezialmente madonna Zinevra, la quale da tutti si credeva che morta fosse; e sempre di gran virtù e da molto, mentre visse, fu reputata. Ambrogiuolo il dì medesimo che legato fu al palo e unto di mele, con sua grandissima angoscia dalle mosche e dalle vespe e da'tafani, de'quali quel paese è copioso molto, fu non solamente ucciso, ma infino all'ossa divorato; le quali bianche rimase e a'nervi appiccate, poi lungo tempo, senza esser mosse, della sua malvagità fecero a chiunque le vide testimonianza. E così rimase lo 'ngannatore a piè dello 'ngannato. Giornata seconda - Novella decima Paganino da Monaco ruba la moglie a messer Ricciardo da Chinzica, il quale, sappiendo dove ella è, va e diventa amico di Paganino. Raddomandagliele, ed egli, dove ella voglia, gliele concede. Ella non vuol con lui tornare, e, morto messer Ricciardo, moglie di Paganin diviene. Ciascuno della onesta brigata sommamente commendò per bella la novella dalla loro reina contata, e massimamente Dioneo, al quale solo per la presente giornata restava il novellare. Il quale, dopo molte commendazioni di quella fatte, disse. Belle donne, una parte della novella della reina m'ha fatto mutare consiglio di dirne una che all'animo m'era, a doverne un'altra dire; e questa è la bestialità di Bernabò, come che bene ne gli avvenisse, e di tutti gli altri che quello si danno a credere che esso di creder mostrava, cioè che essi andando per lo mondo e con questa e con quella ora una volta ora un'altra sollazzandosi, s'imaginano che le donne a casa rimase si tengano le mani a cintola, quasi noi non conosciamo, che tra esse nasciamo e cresciamo e stiamo, di che elle sien vaghe. La qual dicendo, ad un'ora vi mosterrò chente sia la sciocchezza di questi cotali, e quanto ancora sia maggiore quella di coloro li quali, sé più che la natura possenti estimando, si credono quello con dimostrazioni favolose potere che essi non possono, e sforzansi d'altrui recare a quello che essi sono, non patendolo la natura di chi è tirato. Fu dunque in Pisa un giudice, più che di corporal forza dotato d'ingegno, il cui nome fu messer Ricciardo di Chinzica, il qual, forse credendosi con quelle medesime opere sodisfare alla moglie che egli faceva agli studi, essendo molto ricco, con non piccola sollicitudine cercò d'avere bella e giovane donna per moglie; dove e l'uno e l'altro, se così avesse saputo consigliar sé come altrui faceva, doveva fuggire. E quello gli venne fatto, per ciò che messer Lotto Gualandi per moglie gli diede una sua figliuola, il cui nome era Bartolomea, una delle più belle e delle più vaghe giovani di Pisa, come che poche ve n'abbiano che lucertole verminare non paiano. La quale il giudice menata con grandissima festa a casa sua, e fatte le nozze belle e magnifiche, pur per la prima notte incappò una volta per consumare il matrimonio a toccarla, e di poco fallò che egli quella una non fece tavola; il quale poi la mattina, sì come colui che era magro e secco e di poco spirito, convenne che con vernaccia e con confetti ristorativi e con altri argomenti nel mondo si ritornasse. Or questo messer lo giudice, migliore stimatore delle sue forze divenuto che stato non era avanti, incominciò ad insegnare a costei un calendario buono da fanciulli che stanno a leggere, e forse già stato fatto a Ravenna. Per ciò che, secondo che egli le mostrava, niun dì era che non solamente una festa, ma molte non ne fossero; a reverenza delle quali per diverse cagioni mostrava l'uomo e la donna doversi astenere da così fatti congiugnimenti, sopra questi aggiugnendo digiuni e quattro tempora e vigilie d'apostoli e di mille altri santi, e venerdì e sabati, e la domenica del Signore e la quaresima tutta, e certi punti della luna e altre eccezioni molte, avvisandosi forse che così feria far si convenisse con le donne nel letto, come egli faceva talvolta piatendo alle civili. E questa maniera (non senza grave malinconia della donna, a cui forse una volta ne toccava il mese e appena) lungamente tenne, sempre guardandola bene, non forse alcuno altro le 'nsegnasse conoscere li dì da lavorare, come egli l'aveva insegnate le feste. Avvenne che, essendo il caldo grande, a messer Ricciardo venne disidero d'andarsi a diportare ad un suo luogo molto bello vicino a Montenero, e quivi per prendere aere, dimorarsi alcun giorno, e con seco menò la sua bella donna. E quivi standosi, per darle alcuna consolazione, fece un giorno pescare, e sopra due barchette, egli in su una co'pescatori ed ella in su un'altra con altre donne, andarono a vedere; e tirandogli il diletto, parecchi miglia, quasi senza accorgersene, n'andarono infra mare. E mentre che essi più attenti stavano a riguardare, subito una galeotta di Paganin da Mare, allora molto famoso corsale, sopravenne; e vedute le barche, si dirizzò a loro; le quali non poteron sì tosto fuggire, che Paganin non giugnesse quella ove eran le donne; nella quale veggendo la bella donna, senza altro volerne, quella, veggente messer Ricciardo che già era in terra, sopra la sua galeotta posta, andò via. La qual cosa veggendo messer lo giudice, il quale era sì geloso che temeva dello aere stesso, se esso fu dolente non è da domandare. Egli senza pro, e in Pisa e altrove, si dolfe della malvagità de'corsari, senza sapere chi la moglie tolta gli avesse o dove portatola. A Paganino, veggendola così bella, parve star bene; e, non avendo moglie, si pensò di sempre tenersi costei, e lei, che forte piagnea, cominciò dolcemente a confortare. E venuta la notte, essendo a lui il calendaro caduto da cintola e ogni festa o feria uscita di mente, la cominciò a confortare co'fatti, parendogli che poco fossero il dì giovate ]e parole; e per sì fatta maniera la racconsolò, che, prima che a Monaco giugnessero, il giudice e le sue leggi le furono uscite di mente, e cominciò a viver più lietamente del mondo con Paganino. Il quale, a Monaco menatala, oltre alle consolazioni che di dì e di notte le dava, onoratamente come sua moglie la tenea. Poi a certo tempo pervenuto agli orecchi di messer Ricciardo dove la sua donna fosse, con ardentissimo disidero, avvisandosi niun interamente saper far ciò che a ciò bisognava, esso stesso dispose d'andar per lei, disposto a spendere per lo riscatto di lei ogni quantità di denari; e, messosi in mare, se n'andò a Monaco, e quivi la vide ed ella lui; la quale poi la sera a Paganino il disse e lui della sua intenzione informò. La seguente mattina messer Ricciardo, veggendo Paganino, con lui s'accontò e fece in poca d'ora una gran dimestichezza e amistà, infignendosi Paganino di conoscerlo e aspettando a che riuscir volesse. Per che, quando tempo parve a messer Ricciardo, come meglio seppe e il più piacevolmente, la cagione per la quale venuto era gli discoperse, pregandolo che quello che gli piacesse prendesse e la donnagli rendesse. Al quale Paganino con lieto viso rispose: - Messere, voi siate il ben venuto, e rispondendo in brieve, vi dico così : egli è vero che io ho una giovane in casa, la qual non so se vostra moglie o d'altrui si sia, per ciò che voi io non conosco, né lei altressì se non in tanto quanto ella è meco alcun tempo dimorata. Se voi siete suo marito, come voi dite, io, perciò che piacevol gentil uom mi parete, vi menerò da lei, e son certo che ella vi conoscerà bene. Se essa dice che così sia come voi dite e vogliasene con voi venire, per amor della vostra piacevolezza quello che voi medesimo vorrete per riscatto di lei mi darete; ove così non fosse, voi fareste villania a torre, per ciò che io son giovane uomo e posso così come un altro tenere una femina, e spezialmente lei che è la più piacevole che io vidi mai. Disse allora messer Ricciardo: - Per certo ella è mia moglie, e se tu mi meni dove ella sia, tu il vedrai tosto; ella mi si gittarà incontanente al collo; e per ciò non domando che altramenti sia se non come tu medesimo hai divisato. - Adunque,- disse Paganino- andiamo. Andatisene adunque nella casa di Paganino e stando in una sua sala, Paganino la fece chiamare, ed ella vestita e acconcia uscì d'una camera e quivi venne dove messer Ricciardo con Paganino era, né altramenti fece motto a messer Ricciardo che fatto s'avrebbe ad un altro forestiere che con Paganino in casa sua venuto fosse. Il che vedendo il giudice, che aspettava di dovere essere con grandissima festa ricevuto da lei, si maravigliò forte, e seco stesso cominciò a dire: - Forse che la malinconia e il lungo dolore che io ho avuto, poscia che io la perdei m'ha si trasfigurato che ella non mi riconosce - Per che egli disse: - Donna, caro mi costa il menarti a pescare, per ciò che simil dolore non si sentì mai a quello che io ho poscia portato che io ti perdei, e tu non pare che mi riconoschi, sì salvaticamente motto mi fai. Non vedi tu che io sono il tuo messer Ricciardo, venuto qui per pagare ciò che volesse questo gentile uomo, in casa cui noi siamo, per riaverti e per menartene; ed egli, la sua mercè, per ciò che io voglio, mi ti rende? La donna rivolta a lui, un cotal pocolin sorridendo, disse: - Messere, dite voi a me? Guardate che voi non m'abbiate colta in iscambio, chè, quanto è io, non mi ricordo che io vi vedessi giammai. Disse messer Ricciardo: - Guarda ciò. che tu dì , guatami bene; se tu ti vorrai bene ricordare, tu vedrai bene che io sono il tuo Ricciardo di Chinzica. La donna disse: - Messere, voi mi perdonerete, forse non è egli così onesta cosa a me, come voi v'imaginate, il molto guardarvi, ma io v'ho nondimeno tanto guardato, che io conosco che io mai più non vi vidi. Imaginossi messer Ricciardo che ella questo facesse per tema di Paganino, di non volere in sua presenza confessare di conoscerlo; per che, dopo alquanto, chiese di grazia a Paganino che in camera solo con esso lei le potesse parlare. Paganin disse che gli piacea, sì veramente che egli non la dovesse contra suo piacere baciare; e alla donna comandò che con lui in camera andasse e udisse ciò che egli volesse dire, e come le piacesse gli rispondesse. Andatisene adunque in camera la donna e messer Ricciardo soli, come a seder si furon posti, incominciò messer Ricciardo a dire: - Deh, cuor del corpo mio, anima mia dolce, speranza mia, or non riconosci tu Ricciardo tuo che t'ama più che sé medesimo? Come può questo essere? Son io così trasfigurato? Deh, occhio mio bello, guatami pure un poco. La donna incominciò a ridere e, senza lasciarlo dir più , disse: - Ben sapete che io non sono sì smimorata, che io non conosca che voi siete messer Ricciardo di Chinzica mio marito; ma voi, mentre che io fu'con voi, mostraste assai male di conoscer me, per ciò che se voi eravate savio o sete, come volete esser tenuto, dovavate bene aver tanto conoscimento, che voi dovavate vedere che io era giovane e fresca e gagliarda, e per conseguente conoscere quello che alle giovani donne, oltre al vestire e al mangiar, bene che elle per vergogna nol dicano, si richiede; il che come voi il faciavate? voi il vi sapete. E s'egli v'era più a grado lo studio delle leggi che la moglie, voi non dovavate pigliarla; benché a me non parve mai che voi giudice foste, anzi mi paravate un banditore di sagre e di feste, sì ben le sapavate, e le digiune e le vigilie. E dicovi che se voi aveste tante feste fatte fare a'lavoratori che le vostre possessioni lavorano, quante faciavate fare a colui che il mio piccol campicello aveva a lavorare, voi non avreste mai ricolto granello di grano. Sonmi abbattuta a costui che ha voluto Iddio, sì come pietoso ragguardatore della mia giovanezza, col quale io mi sto in questa camera, nella qual non si sa che cosa festa sia (dico di quelle feste che voi, più divoto a Dio che a'servigi delle donne, cotante celebravate), né mai dentro a quello uscio entrò né sabato né venerdì né vigilia né quattro tempora né quaresima, ch'è così lunga, anzi di dì e di notte ci si lavora e battecisi la lana; e poi che questa notte sonò mattutino, so bene come il fatto andò da una volta in su. E però con lui intendo di starmi e di lavorare mentre sarò giovane; e le feste e le perdonanze e i digiuni serbarmi a far quando sarò vecchia; e voi colla buona ventura sì ve n'andate il più tosto che voi potete, e senza me fate feste quante vi piace. Messer Ricciardo, udendo queste parole, sosteneva dolore incomportabile, e disse, poi che lei tacer vide: - Deh, anima mia dolce, che parole son quelle che tu dì ? Or non hai tu riguardo all'onore de'parenti tuoi e al tuo? Vuo'tu innanzi star qui per bagascia di costui e in peccato mortale, che a Pisa mia moglie? Costui, quando tu gli sarai rincresciuta, con gran vitupero di te medesima ti caccerà via; io t'avrò sempre cara, e sempre, ancora che io non volessi, sarai donna della casa mia. Dei tu per questo appetito disordinato e disonesto lasciar l'onor tuo e me, che t'amo più che la vita mia? Deh, speranza mia cara, non dir più così , voglitene venir con meco; io da quinci innanzi, poscia che io conosco il tuo disidero, mi sforzerò; e però, ben mio dolce, muta consiglio e vientene meco, ché mai ben non sentii poscia che tu tolta mi fosti. A cui la donna rispose: - Del mio onore non intendo io che persona, ora che non si può, sia più di me tenera; fossonne stati i parenti miei quando mi diedero a voi! li quali se non furono allora del mio, io non intendo d'essere al presente del loro; e se io ora sto in peccato mortaio, io starò quando che sia in peccato pestello: non ne siate più tenero di me. E dicovi così , che qui mi pare esser moglie di Paganino, e a Pisa mi pareva esser vostra bagascia, pensando che per punti di luna e per isquadri di geometria si convenivano tra voi e me congiugnere i pianeti, dove qui Paganino tutta la notte mi tiene in braccio e strignemi e mordemi, e come egli mi conci Iddio ve 'l dica per me. Anche dite voi che vi sforzerete: e di che? di farla in tre pace, e rizzare a mazzata? Io so che voi siete divenuto un prò cavaliere poscia che io non vi vidi. Andate, e sforzatevi di vivere; ché mi pare anzi che no che voi ci stiate a pigione, sì tisicuzzo e tristanzuol mi parete. E ancor vi dico più , che quando costui mi lascerà (ché non mi pare a ciò disposto, dove io voglia stare), io non intendo per ciò di mai tornare a voi, di cui, tutto premendovi, non si farebbe uno scodellin di salsa; per ciò che con mio grandissimo danno e interesse vi stetti una volta; per che in altra parte cercherei mia civanza. Di che da capo vi dico che qui non ha festa né vigilia; laonde io intendo di starmi; e per ciò, come più tosto potete, v'andate con Dio, se non che io griderò che voi mi vogliate sforzare. Messer Ricciardo, veggendosi a mal partito e pure allora conoscendo la sua follia d'aver moglie giovane tolta essendo spossato, dolente e tristo s'uscì della camera e disse parole assai a Paganino, le quali non montarono un frullo. E ultimamente, senza alcuna cosa aver fatta, lasciata la donna, a Pisa si ritornò, e in tanta mattezza per dolor cadde che, andando per Pisa, a chiunque il salutava o d'alcuna cosa il domandava, niuna altra cosa rispondeva se non: - Il mal foro non vuol festa- ; e dopo non molto tempo si morì . Il che Paganin sentendo, e conoscendo l'amore che la donna gli portava, per sua legittima moglie la sposò, e senza mai guardar festa o vigilia o fare quaresima, quanto le gambe ne gli poteron portare, lavorarono e buon tempo si diedono. Per la qual cosa, donne mie care, mi pare che ser Bernabò disputando con Ambrogiuolo cavalcasse la capra in verso il chino. Giornata seconda - Conclusione Questa novella diè tanto che ridere a tutta la compagnia, che niun ve n'era a cui non dolessero le mascelle, e di pari consentimento tutte le donne dissono che Dioneo diceva vero e che Bernabò era stato una bestia. Ma, poi che la novella fu finita e le risa ristate, avendo la reina riguardato che l'ora era omai tarda, e che tutti avean novellato, e la fine della sua signoria era venuta, secondo il cominciato ordine, trattasi la ghirlanda di capo, sopra la testa la pose di Neifile con lieto viso dicendo: - Omai, cara compagna, di questo piccol popolo il governo sia tuo- ; e a seder si ripose. Neifile del ricevuto onore un poco arrossò e tal nel viso divenne qual fresca rosa d'aprile o di maggio in su lo schiarir del giorno si mostra, con gli occhi vaghi e scintillanti, non altramenti che mattutina stella, un poco bassi. Ma poi che l'onesto romor de'circustanti, nel quale il favor loro verso la reina lietamente mostravano, si fu riposato ed ella ebbe ripreso l'animo, alquanto più alta che usata non era sedendo, disse: - Poiché così è che io vostra reina sono, non dilungandomi dalla maniera tenuta per quelle che davanti a me sono state, il cui reggimento voi ubbidendo commendato avete, il parer mio in poche parole vi farò manifesto, il quale, se dal vostro consiglio sarà commendato, quel seguiremo. Come voi sapete, domane è venerdì e il seguente dì sabato, giorni, per le vivande le quali s'usano in quegli, al quanto tediosi alle più genti; senza che 'l venerdì , avendo riguardo che in esso Colui che per la nostra vita morì sostenne passione, è degno di reverenza; per che giusta cosa e molto onesta reputerei, che, ad onor d'lddio, più tosto ad orazioni che a novelle vacassimo. E il sabato appresso usanza è delle donne di lavarsi la testa e di tor via ogni polvere, ogni sucidume che per la fatica di tutta la passata settimana sopravenuta fosse; e sogliono similmente assai, a reverenza del la Vergine Madre del Figliuol di Dio, digiunare, e da indi in avanti per onor della sopravvegnente domenica da ciascuna opera riposarsi; per che, non potendo così a pieno in quel dì l'ordine da noi preso nel vivere seguitare, similmente stimo sia ben fatto, quel dì del novellare ci posiamo. Appresso, per ciò che noi qui quattro dì dimorate saremo, se noi vogliam tor via che gente nuova non ci sopravvenga, reputo opportuno di mutarci di qui e andarne altrove, e il dove io ho già pensato e proveduto. Quivi quando noi saremo domenica appresso dormire adunati, avendo noi oggi avuto assai largo spazio da discorrere ragionando, sì perché più tempo da pensare avrete, e sì perché sarà ancora più bello che un poco si ristringa del novellare la licenzia e che sopra uno de'molti fatti della Fortuna si dica, ì ho pensato che questo sarà, di chi alcuna cosa molto da lui disiderata con industria acquistasse o la perduta recuperasse. Sopra che ciascun pensi di dire alcuna cosa che alla brigata esser possa utile o almeno dilettevole, salvo sempre il privilegio di Dioneo. Ciascun commendò il parlare e il diviso della reina, e così statuiron che fosse. La quale appresso questo, fattosi chiamare il suo siniscalco, dove metter dovesse la sera le tavole, e quello appresso che far dovesse in tutto il tempo delta sua signoria pienamente gli divisò, e cosi fatto, in piè dirizzata colla sua brigata, a far quello che più piacesse a ciascuno gli licenziò. Presero adunque le donne e gli uomini inverso un giardinetto la via, e quivi, poi che alquanto diportati si furono, l'ora della cena venuta, con festa e con piacer cenarono e da quella levati, come alla reina piacque, menando Emilia la carola, la seguente canzone da Pampinea, rispondendo l'altre, fu cantanta: Qual donna canterà, s'i'non cant'io, che son contenta d'ogni mio disio? Vien dunque, Amor, cagion d'ogni mio bene, d'ogni speranza e d'ogni lieto effetto; cantiamo insieme un poco, non de'sospir né delle amare pene ch'or più dolce mi fanno il tuo diletto, ma sol del chiaro foco, nel quale ardendo in festa vivo e 'n gioco, te adorando, come un mio iddio. Tu mi ponesti innanzi agli occhi, Amore, il primo dì ch'io nel tuo foco entrai, un giovinetto tale, che di biltà, d'ardir, né di valore non se ne troverebbe un maggior mai, né pure a lui eguale: di lui m'accesi tanto, che aguale lieta ne canto teco, signor mio. E quel che 'n questo m'è sommo piacere, è ch'io gli piaccio quanto egli a me piace, Amor, la tua merzede; perché in questo mondo il mio volere posseggo, e spero nell'altro aver pace per quella intera fede che io gli porto. Iddio che questo vede, del regno suo ancor ne sarà pio. Appresso questa, più altre se ne cantarono e più danze si fecero e sonarono diversi suoni. Ma, estimando la reina tempo esser di doversi andare a posare, co'torchi avanti ciascuno alla sua camera se n'andò; e li due dì seguenti a quelle cose vacando che prima la reina aveva ragionate, con disiderio aspettarono la domenica. Finisce la seconda giornata del Decameron